Desire
by lianeviolet
Summary: My first CSI:Miami story.(CalleighSpeed) What was going on in Speed's head while watching the amateur porno with Calleigh in episode "Death Grip".


Title: Desire

Rating: PG-13

Author: lianeviolet

Summary: (Calleigh/Speed) What was going on in Speed's head while watching the amateur porno with Calleigh in episode "Death Grip".

It's just a job. I get a paycheck and once in awhile I learn something new. I come to work everyday never knowing exactly what I'm going to have to deal with - studying mutilated bodies and body parts, picking out bits of glass embedded in strange places, broken plastic to collect and analyze, photographing maggots crawling around crime scenes. It's all part of a day's work. That's all it is. _Work._ Helping someone by solving a crime. Food on the table. Ways to enjoy my different hobbies....but...

_God_...all those moans are just getting to me. And watching those hot, sweaty bodies moving together passionately. And Calleigh sitting just a few inches to my left with that gorgeous blonde hair and that perfume she always wears. Man, this is so weird. I never usually have an audience when I watch these films. I'm usually by myself so I can "take care of business" myself so to speak. O.k. I've got to concentrate on background noise. That's it...just ignore all the other stuff. That's what I'm supposed to be doing...background noise. Listening for a car. I'm a professional. I can do this. Yeah...background noise....and moaning, hot, sweaty sex..._damn_.

Wait. What the heck is _that_ look on her face supposed to mean? Amusement? How is it Calleigh can be a complete professional about this whole thing, and I'm a horny bastard? Are guys really _that _different? Oh God...I wonder if she knows. Is _that_ what that impassive little smile is all about? That she knows watching this amateur porno tape is getting to me physically and making me think hot thoughts about her? She has to know I'm attracted to her. Hell, _most_ of the males in this building are attracted to her. She's beautiful and so sexy with that sweet Southern charm. Her eyes are always twinkling with some kind of devious thing going on behind them. What? Did I actually just think "twinkling eyes"? O.k. That's just ridiculous, man. Little boys in love think stupid thoughts like that. I'm just sitting next to my really hot co-worker, watching a home-made porno that is a piece of evidence, trying to solve the case of this missing kid. I need to start paying attention to important details.

Hmmm...like, whether or not Calleigh throws her head back like that in ecstasy. That would be an interesting detail to observe. I wonder what kind of noises she makes, too. Oh, wow - I wonder if she talks dirty. That would sound so incredible with that adorable Southern drawl. _Man_, that would be _so_ hot to listen to, especially coming out of those full lips that have to taste so good when you kiss them. Oh, yeah...I would kiss her long and slow and then just let my tongue travel down her chin to her neck and then feel her pulse against my mouth. Then I would nibble along her soft skin to her shoulder while pulling her closer. I bet she would be so fragile and warm in my arms. It's been so long since I've felt that closeness with someone. I'll bet her touch is gentle and sweet just like her. Yeah...I could use it right about now in a very specific place, too. O.k. I shouldn't think like that about Calleigh. This whole experience is just surreal and going to drive me insane if I think about it any longer. I have to try to concentrate on appearing nonchalant about this situation.

Did she just glance over at me? I thought I saw that from the corner of my eye. I'm seriously losing it from all this intense pressure I'm under right now. Trying to look like I'm doing my job, trying to hide my hard-on, trying to act calm and unaffected.

Man...she is still smiling that weird, little smile next to me. What is she thinking? Oh. Hmm. That was interesting. Now she just squirmed in her seat the slightest bit - just enough for me to notice. I have to be honest, this lack of conversation is making me a little uncomfortable. We haven't said anything to each other in about five minutes and she's probably thinking I'm a total pervert because I'm so quiet.

"Well..._that's_ different," I finally manage to say, totally impressed and surprised by what I'm watching on the tape. I'm curious if Calleigh can do anything remotely like that. That would be totally awesome.

"Someone's been doing yoga," she replies. I can't tell if she's entirely kidding by her tone, but it's got me wondering if she practices yoga herself. Now I really, _really_ want to know. Really.

Great. Another knock on the door and another horny guy trying to get in on watching the action. Heh. Calleigh just put him in his place in her kind, little amusing way. Does she have any idea what she does to men when she says cute things like that? There's something innocent and girlish, yet perfectly devilish in her behavior. It really revvs my engine when she gets like that.

Hey. An engine. I actually think I heard something behind the cries of pleasure from our little exhibitionists. That's what we've been looking for.

"That's our mystery car," I say, finally proud to have found something case-related in this hot film. Gee, I'm not as much of a pervert as I thought I was.

"Can you back up?" she asks, with just the slightest tilt of her head. "It sounds like he hit something."

Yeah, she's got good ears, too - along with everything else. He _did_ hit something. "Yeah, car bottomed out. Either way he might have left some transfer."

God, she's beautiful when she's thinking. I just want to kiss her in the worst way right now. My lips are aching at the thought. I wonder what she would do if I just leaned over, took the sides of her face into my hands to turn her towards me, and just pushed my lips onto hers. Would she kiss me back? Would she resist and pull away? She's so close, I could just do it and let whatever happens just happen.

Damn, I can't. Even if something came out of a kiss, we have to work together. "H" wouldn't appreciate us having a romantic relationship. That always ends up affecting work relationships. She really is an amazing woman, though. Watching her when she's going over ballistics evidence or, better yet, shooting off a gun really turns me on. That's just one private kink of mine - watching hot women shoot guns is _always_ sexy. If anyone knew just how much time I have spent around the firing range during my time off, it would be embarrassing. I think it's just that sense of power that they hold in their hands when firing. It adds a tough edge even to the most feminine that I find incredibly attractive. Kind of like a "leather and lace" idea. I like it when "bad" girls shoot guns. O.k. Now I'm just being silly. Oh, great…I snickered aloud and now Calleigh is looking at me funny.

"What is going on in that mind of yours, Timothy Speedle?" Now she's smiling again.

If only she knew. Maybe one day I'll tell her.


End file.
